Garfield Logan and the Crusade of the Convenient Store of Doom!
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: BBRAE. Third fic in my Rhett's Valentine Contest! Beastboy is just trying to get Raven a valentine's day present, to bad he didn't plan on the chaos that would ensue.


**Hey everybody!**

**Welcome to my third installment for Rhett's Valentine Contest!**

**Congrats to the lucky ladies who made it passed the semi-finals!**

**Greennavyblueraven**

**Harmonious Wolf**

**RheaThePsychoticNinja**

**And**

** . . !**

**Congrats ladies! One of you will be my valentine this Valentine's Day!**

**So make sure that you're the first one with the correct answer and I'll pm you for details about your oc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, even though I really wish I do, thanks!**

**Now on with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beastboy-the green-skinned prankster-changeling extraordinaire- was currently running for his life.

The changeling looked back at the crazed mob that chased him and cried in despair.

When had this hell-ride happen?

**-Four hours earlier-**

Beastboy snuggled contentedly into his sheets.

"Raven" he muttered happily.

The blaring wail of his alarm clock however, woke the boy in alarm causing him to fall in a mess of limbs onto the floor.

"Ow….."

Sitting up dazedly, the changeling cradled his now bruising head before looking up at his calendar in alarm.

Today was Valentine's Day!

'_Idiot!' _he mentally berated himself as he madly searched through the hurricane he called his room for his keys and his wallet.

After fifteen minutes of searching he triumphantly found them before quickly putting on a pair of jeans and a grey and purple Henley before dashing out of his room and to the garage.

The next minute he was madly driving off into town on his moped.

Why was he acting all crazy?

The answer was simple.

Raven.

Ok so maybe it wasn't that simple.

You see, after the whole "Things Change" Incident Beastboy and the resident half-demon had gotten a lot closer and it wasn't until two weeks ago that it suddenly hit him. Literally. Raven had tossed him out the window and he hit his head on a rock, but we're getting off topic here.

Two weeks ago Beastboy realized that he had feelings for the girl.

Or as Starfire put it….he 'like-liked' her

So he had decided that he would show her this Valentine's Day-The holiday of love- And hopefully she wouldn't kill him….

Shaking away his negative thoughts the teen parked his moped outside of a convenient store before lazily walking inside.

"I can't believe I forgot to buy Rae's present." The changeling mumbled to himself as he walked through the aisles.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid."

As he was looking for the correct aisle an overly cheerful voice spoke behind him causing the teen to jump.

"Hi! Doyouneedanyhelpatall?AnythingIcangetyousir?" The overly cheerful store clerk asked him in a well…..cheerful manner.

Eying the woman wearily, the changeling cautiously answered.

"Um no thanks…." Quickly checking her nametag the boy added "Flo, I'm doing alright on my own."

"Areyousurebecauseicouldliket otallyhelpyououtifyouneedany helpareyousureyoudontneedany help!?"

Beastboy slowly started to back away.

"Maybe you should switch to decaff…."

The woman's smile widened, "IDon'tDrinkCoffee!" **(A/N: Contest Question! Where did I get this quote? Go!)**

The changeling's eyes widened before he made a mad dash for the next aisle where he subtly shifted into a mouse and scurried to aisles down, before looking around and shifting back.

Sighing- seriously that saleswoman was INSANE- Beastboy eyed the shelves before his eyes lit up at the-last- single plush teddy bear left.

As he went to grab it however, a brown cane had swung down onto his hand.

"Ow!" grasping his now smarting hand the changeling glared at the elderly woman who had just hit him, she glaring right back.

"I saw it first sonny! It's mine!" she emphasized this with another swing of her cane, which the green changeling was quick to avoid.

"Look ma'am I'm trying to get this for my friend so that she'll like me so if you could just let me have it…."

The senior smiled,

"Well then of course you can have it young man"

Beastboy perked up at this, "Really?"

The old lady scowled, "No!" she tried once more to lob the titan's head off before said titan had enough of this and quickly grabbed the toy before running away.

'_Stupid ole' hag…..when there's trouble she WON'T know who to call!'_

Looking down at the little purple bear in his hands Beastboy smiled.

Now all he had to do was get flowers….

"Sir!Doyouneedanyhelp!?"

The changeling froze before timidly looking over his shoulders before screaming in panic and running away from the crazed sales associate.

But Flo wouldn't let her prey-I mean…..customer…..yeah customer escape.

"Sir!LETMEHELPYOU!"

**BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE**

Control Freak was practically bouncing for joy!

Yes he knew very well what today was and although Princess Diala Garpakle II from Space Galaxy Empire hadn't YET answered his love letter- he knew she would, it always came thirty minutes after his mother got off of work…..

But what really made today great for the overly-obese teen was the fact that Space Galaxy Empire Season 4 just came out on Blue-Ray!

"Thank you, please come again."

Smiling at the kindly cashier, the ginger had just grabbed the bag from the man's hands when he was tackled by a green blur. The bag slipping through his finger's in slow motion.

"NOOOOOO!"

**BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE**

Beastboy had been running desperately away from Flo, as he turned around to check if he lost her he crashed into someone.

Groaning in pain, the boy looked up an apology on his lips before his eyes widened as he caught sight of his 'Arch Nemesis' glaring at him.

"You. Crinkled. The. Cover!"

"Sir!"

"Whippersnapper!"

The changeling took a quick look and realized that yes- The three most evil forces in the supermarket had just advanced upon him-

The teen sighed as he ran once again for his life.

Why did weird things always have to happen to him?

As Beastboy turned the corner he found himself blocked from the exit by hordes of small children.

'_Curse you marketing team for putting strategically putting toys in the front so that small children could contain me in a time in crisis!'_

Mentally cursing, Beastboy looked around for a way to escape.

Spotting a jump rope the teen had an epiphany as he quickly grabbed it and snapped it up against a water pipe.

Rope secure the changeling jumped over the crowd of kids before quickly dashing towards the exit where he paid a man for his purchase and booked it.

**-Back to the present-**

And now, here the changeling was running for his life from a crazed mob.

The granny, Flo, Control Freak and for some reason the group of toddlers.

"Do it again! Do it again!"

Oh well that explained why they were after him.

Sighing once more Beastboy looked back at the mob with a smirk.

"Hasta Later dudes!"

And with that said, the changeling took to the air as a peregrine falcon- toy securely clutched in his talons- as he finally escaped the now disheartened horde that chased him.

Cooing in triumph the bird began its journey home.

**BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE**

Raven had been peacefully meditating on the rooftop when she heard a small poof right beside her.

When she turned around she came face to face with an exhausted changeling who smiled tiredly at the surprised empath.

"Hey Raven"

"Hello"

Blushing, the teen handed her the stuffed purple bear he had before looking at the ground.

If he didn't he wouldn't noticed the hot blush that took over Raven's face.

Suddenly she smiled as she leaned over and pecked the blushing changeling on the cheek.

"Hey Beastboy?"

Looking up he saw Raven holding out a small plush heart.

"Be my Valentine?" the girl asked shyly.

Beastboy grinned.

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please Review and remember to answer the contest question!**

**Once again, good luck!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
